Laid To Rest
by Inumaru12
Summary: Prussia talks with Canada about life and death as they both watch a funeral from afar. Sad/Character death. Drabble.


**Title:****Laid To Rest  
Genre:**Tragedy/Drama**  
Rating:** K**  
Pairing:** None**  
Warnings:** Character Death, sadness, etc.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia,**  
Summery:** Prussia talks with Canada about life and death as they both watch a funeral from afar.

**Laid To Rest**

Gilbert blew the last of the smoke out before throwing his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his boot.

"I thought you quit smoking Gil."

The albino looked to his side and saw Matthew. He couldn't find himself the strength to smile so he just shrugged instead.

"I think I can go back on it for one day Birdie. It's not like I'm going to die from it lung cancer. Heh. Can you imagine? A nation dying from lung cancer of all things?" Gilbert laughed but it wasn't his usual laughter. It was much more dead sounding.

After a bit, the Prussian stopped laughing and watched somberly as the funeral continued. Even as far away as he was, he could see people crying and struggling for composure. Closing his eyes, he sighed and he moved his hand to loosen his tie as he felt his throat become tight.

"There's a big turn out." Matthew spoke; his voice had light surprise in it.

"Of course there is Birdie. People usually come to pay their respect when someone they love dies."

For a while, the two said nothing. Gilbert had opened his eyes again and watched the funeral proceed with the coffin being lowered into the ground. There was a sudden yell and the two of them watched as one person, a young man, started screaming at the coffin. Yelling and crying, the young man had to be held back by nearly three people as he tried to desperately reach the coffin. Finally the man stopped his attempts and started crying unashamedly before turning and burying his head into the shoulder of one of the men that held him back. The other funeral attendees looked even sadder now, but they didn't seem to blame the man for losing it.

"I wish he wouldn't have done that." Matt said sadly, biting his lip worriedly.

Gilbert said nothing, he just continued to watch. Soon enough the funeral was over and the people began to break apart in groups, going all different ways. Gilbert sighed and rested his back against a tree trying to enjoy the unfairly nice day.

"You never expect it," Gil started, his voice soft and slow. "You always think that person will be right there even if you don't talk to or see them that day. Then you wake up the next day and you find out they're dead. You begin to realize all the things you wish you had told them or the things you wanted to do with them…but it's all too late now. Matthew…"

Pushing off from the tree, Gilbert took a few steps away and slowly turned to face Matthew.

"What's it like to die?"

Matthew gave a pained smile.

"It's kinda like falling asleep…but deeper."

Gilbert began to walk towards the new grave and although he didn't hear any footsteps besides him, he knew Matthew was right by his side. Looking down at Matthew's grave he saw some flowers left behind by the other nations and Matthew's family.

"I'm still in shock birdie…you were so young. If anyone should've died, it should've been me first." Gil's voice was rough from emotion. "I hope…I hope where you are that it's awesome and I hope you don't mind waiting for me."

Turning over to where Matthew had been standing, Gilbert wasn't surprised to see that he was gone. Staring at the spot, Gilbert sighed before turning back to the grave and bent town in front of it and dropped a single red rose among the heap of flowers.

"I miss you Birdie. Rest well and I'll see you on the other side someday."

Standing up the albino wiped away a single tear and walked out of the graveyard, not seeing Matthew watching him for a moment before disappearing.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Uh, I'm not even sure why I made this to be honest. I just got inspired and decided, hey, why not? If it isn't obvious, the Matthew that Gil is speaking to is his ghost. Yes, Matthew is dead but I left it ambiguous about how he died so you can make it up in your head about how he died.

Also, the man crying screaming and crying at the coffin was America/Alfred and the one he held onto and cried onto at the end was England/Arthur. Anyway, hope to do more hetalia stories soon!

(Oh my goodness! This was my 100th story! Yay!)


End file.
